


Failings

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, af100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulch wasn't born a thief. Which circumstances pushed him to become one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [af100 Challenge #16](http://community.livejournal.com/af100/18723.html): _"lapse"_

Mulch used to hate theft, to hate hearing the other boys talk about their loot. He preferred being with his father, who said he was good at mining, he'd go far, he was special.

Then Mother died. Father closed up. Mulch let him drink, and joined the boys at the shopping centre. They praised his nimble fingers.

Later Father began smiling again. Mulch left the boys.

But one night, Father hit the bottle and then hit Mulch. After escaping, Mulch stomped down to the centre, returning with somebody's watch.

Mulch doesn't remember this. He believes he's a thief at heart.


End file.
